(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an upper garment for patients, and more particularly to a partially or fully open upper garment for in-patients.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Little attention has been paid to patients' wear in the past. At some hospitals, the patients' wear is so shabby that it does not cover the body properly. Besides, the conventional patients' wear is inconvenient and may obstruct routine medical examination, such as temperature taking, blood pressure taking, intravenous injection, etc., which is generally performed on the patient's arm and armpit. In the design of the conventional patient's wear, the sleeves cannot be rolled up easily, or the tubing may easily got entangled. It is inconvenient and sometimes impossible for the patient to change with tubings connected to the body. As in-patients have to be examined from time to time, normal outer garments are not suitable for them and specially designed garments for suiting their needs are necessary.
In 1993, the inventor of the present invention filed an application for "Upper Garment for Patients"under Ser. No. 08/055,833, which later issued as Pat. No. 5,392,466. In 1994, the inventor of the present invention filed another application for "Full-Open Type Upper Garment for Patients" under Ser. No. 08/273,190, which has also been allowed. These inventions have already been put into practice and have proved to be successful as evidenced by favorable comments from in-patients, their family members, nurses and medical assistants.